


A Family Can Be Made

by Rhiw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Analingus, EVERYONE IS JUST REALLY PROTECTIVE, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Samandriel, Omega's Stick Together, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Benny, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, References to Knotting, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, lots of fluff, okay?, poor dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised by an ultra-conservative, ultra-controlling John Winchester, spirited Omega teenager Dean still managed to have his kicks. Hell, his dad's controlling ways actually made it that much more fun to break the rules. But when one too many wild rides leaves Dean most defiantly pregnant, the Omega knows his father will never allow him to keep it. Unwilling to have the choice taken from him - or face John's not inconsiderable wrath - he takes his baby brothers and flees.</p><p>And, just because his life isn't complicated enough - Dean takes the abused pregnant kid he met at the free clinic with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papa Don't Preach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Betaed by Felicia. Chapter Title Song: Papa Don't Preach - Madonna
> 
> For Callum, who wanted an A/B/O Supernatural fic out of the norm pairings, an asshole John, Adam present, as well as the Novak family and Emma Winchester. I did my best.

* * *

  **June 16th, 1997**

 _Carlsberg, Idaho_ **  
**

The clinic was filled pretty full. For as long as Dean could remember the Winchesters had always gone to free clinics and they weren't known for the speed of their services, but his dad was a freelance trucker and the job didn’t exactly come with a good health insurance plan. They’d been waiting a long time and Adam’s face was wrinkled, his nose becoming more and more scrunched. It didn’t bode well for anyone in the waiting room, indicating a epic tantrum was on the horizon fairly soon. The three year old hated doctors and was fidgeting and whimpering unhappily in Dean's lap, tugging at his red ear no matter how many times Dean reached up to stop it. The Omega tried to distract him, to redirect the anxious energy, but they’d been waiting for nearly an hour and Adam was having none of it.

There was a frustrated sigh from next to them and Dean glanced over and felt his eyebrows climb slightly in surprise. It was another Omega – which was rare enough – but it was also another _male Omega._  Their dynamic was pretty scarce and male Omegas were the rarest of the rare; the fact that his family had two made them a statistical anomaly. The last census had said something like only twelve percent in the whole of America where Omegas (and only five percent were male Omegas). The majority of Americans were Betas, with Alphas as the next largest dynamic, though Alpha females wide just about as rare as Omega males. Dean had never seen a female Alpha and he hardly ever saw any other Omegas males, so he couldn't quite help but stare a bit. 

The other Omega was cute, with a strong bone-structure and dark, raven hair, and looked around Dean’s age. He was also rotundly pregnant, running his hands over his protruding belly in what seemed to be an unconscious, self-soothing motion. He was also beat to absolute hell. It looked a few days old; the swelling around his jaw, lips, and eyes had gone down to only slightly raised bumps that were colored an angry grey-yellow. When the Omega noticed their attention, he blushed and gave them a weak grin. “Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that sitting for a long time makes my back hurt.”

“No problem, man. You’re not bothering me.” Adam was peering up at the Omega from Dean’s lap, brows furrowed in curiosity, before reaching out and putting his hand shamelessly on the swell. Dean choked and abruptly swallowed his gum, immediately pulling the tiny hand away. “Addy, no. We don’t touch people without their okay, remember?” Now it was his turn to give the Omega an embarrassed grin. “Sorry, he doesn’t quite get the whole ‘personal space’ thing.”

“It’s alright, he can touch if he wants.” The Omega said with a small smile and Adam’s hands were immediately back, hazel eyes blowing wide with surprise. The beaten teenager laughed. “That’s the baby kicking. They’re saying hi.”

“Got a name picked out?” Dean asked with a grin, running a hand up his baby brother’s back in a soothing pet, grateful to see him calming down with the new distraction.

“Claire Noelle if it’s a girl, James Connor if it’s a boy.” The Omega said, face lighting up with a happy smile and even with the bruising, Dean thought he was stunning. “Not long now, I’ve only got three months left. I’m actually finding out the gender today.”

“Excited?”

The Omega groaned dramatically. “You have no _idea._ Everyone keeps buying me clothes in genderless colors, I can’t take any more yellow or green onesies! And I’m dying to know! I was ready to know the day I found out I was pregnant. I’m sure you can relate.”

“Not really. Adam’s not mine, he’s my baby brother. And I’m Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester.”

He immediately turned red, stammering in embarrassment form his assumption. “Oh…”

Dean gave a small shrug. “It's cool, everyone thinks he’s mine. He practically is, my dad’s not around much and my mom...” He shrugged and grinned at the Omega’s sheepish look. “So…you are?”

“Oh! Jimmy Novak.” The name was quickly offered and Dean felt his eyebrows raise at the slight tone of distaste.

“What, don’t like your name?”

“No, no of course I do.” He said quickly. “It’s my middle name – Johnathan, actually – my first name is Castiel.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah.” He said with a sigh. “I don't know what my parents were thinking. I used to go by ‘Cas,’ but my wife prefers ‘Jimmy,’ so…yeah.”

“So, Cas it is.” Bright blue eyes stared at him in surprise before crinkling happily. Dean’s eyes flickered to the seat on the other side of Castiel, which was occupied by a Beta couple. “Not here today? Your Alpha, I mean.”

“We’re not bonded,” Castiel corrected and the speed of the correction only seemed to cement Dean’s suspicions, “and Amelia, she’s just busy.”

“To busy to find out her pup’s sex?”

“Amelia is older,” Castiel said slowly, carefully, as if he was picking his way through a mine field, “she’s a lawyer. A partner, actually. She…just doesn’t have a lot of time.”

She had to be way older, in her late thirties at least to be a partner. Castiel looked maybe – _maybe –_ a year or two older than Dean. In the fifties and the decades before then, it was pretty common to marry off Omegas to way older Alphas, but that stuff had really died off with the counter revolution and the sexual awakening in the late sixties. It was 'ninety-seven, the age of birth control, heat suppressants, and abortions. That kind of stuff didn’t really happen anymore. And what the hell was a lawyer's husband doing at a free clinic?

“She do that to your face?”

Let it never be said that Dean Winchester beat around the bush.

Castiel’s hands slowed on his belly, expression shuttering close. Before either of them could say anything else, Dean’s name was called out. He stood, Adam on his hip, and gave a long look at the other Omega. He opened his mouth – he didn’t know, maybe to apologize or something – but ended up saying nothing at all and just left.

The change in scenery had settled Adam somewhat, but the kid was a nightmare once the doctor came in, whining and whimpering and even going so far as to snap at any fingers that came near his mouth. The ear infection had made it hard for the pup to sleep, which meant that none of the Winchester boys had been sleeping either; they'd been up most the night trying to comfort the distraught boy and Dean could feel his on irritation rising the longer Adam acted out.The lack of sleep paired with nausea, vomiting, and sour little ears had put the tiny Omega in a foul mood and Dean was forced to pin him with a strong but gentle grip on his nape. The pup went still, grumbling unhappily as the doctor examined his red ears.

“Looks like its an infection of the middle ear,” the Doctor – a McFasson – said as he slipped the otoscope out of Adam’s ear and into back into his pocket, “I’ll give you some ear drops that will help. You can give him children’s Tylenol as well, and patients often tell me that a warm washcloth or a heating pad can help relieve some of the pain.”

Adam was crawling desperately across the examination table to him, eyes wide and teary and Dean picked him up on reflex – only to blanch and set him down just as quickly. Only the grace of God got him to the sink in time to empty the chili cheese fries he’d had for lunch. Large, cool hands rested against his nape and forehead, supporting and offering comfort. It was meant to be a calming motion; all of the six genders' scent glands were the strongest on their wrists and under their chin, and Dr. McFasson’s scent – heady and strong and _very_ Alpha – flowed over him.

Normally any attempt at Alpha posturing pissed Dean off. Just because he was an Omega didn’t mean he was weak, didn’t mean he needed coddling, but for some reason the teenager went limp against the touch, letting the doctor take his weight completely. A warm body pressed against his side and Dean glanced down to find Adam staring up at him worriedly. The kid's eyes were so damn expressive, easily showing any and everything the boy was thinking. Which was good, because Adam hadn't talked since his mother had been killed. He’d been two when he was in the car crash that had killed his mother, Kate Milligan. She had been one of John's undoubtedly numerous one night stands and - in a typical Dad move - John had left her with zero contact information, so even if she had tried to find him after she'd found out she was pregnant, Kate wouldn't have been able to.

From what Dean understood, it had been raining heavily for a few hours, the first real rain they'd had in a while, and a flash flood warning had barely gone out when Kate had driven across a particularly flooded patch of road, lost control of the car, and crashed into a tree. She had died instantly. Poor Adam had been strapped to a car seat, feet from her body, for nearly two days before a passing car noticed the wreck and pulled him out. The state of Minnesota had tracked dad down and with no other family, Adam had come to live with them. He was still practically a baby and seemed to adjust to the gypsy, carpetbagger lifestyle the Winchesters lead fairly easily. But he hardly ever spoke, only making baby-ish vocalizations when he wanted something. Psychological trauma, the social workers had called it, and they said that over time - and with enough therapy - Adam would catch up to his age mates and start talking. But therapy cost money and even if they'd had it, they were never in one place long enough for it to be effective.

He pressed a hand to the pup’s head and smiled weakly as his youngest brother nuzzled into the touch. “I’m alright, Addy.”

But Dean wasn’t, not really. He’d been puking his guts out at random intervals for the past three weeks. Adam didn’t looked convinced - and neither did McFasson. The doctor pushed and pulled until he got Dean up on the table, asking him questions left and right. “And when was your last period?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer – and then paused.

And then paled.

The answer came out a whisper. “Last month.”

Dean knew because he’d finished his cycle the day before graduation and had celebrated the god gifted chance of his period finishing two days early with getting completely and utterly wasted with the intention of getting laid. But he couldn’t be. He just _couldn’t_ be.

McFasson gave him a knowing look before handing him a plastic cup. “There’s a bathroom down the hall, fill it up to the drawn line. The test will only take a few moments.”

“I’m not pregnant.”

“Mr. Winchester-”

“I’m _not_ pregnant.”

“Alright, Dean,” the Doctor said gently, “you're not. But it’s better to know for sure, right?”

Fifteen minutes later found Dean puking again – this time in the alleyway outside the free clinic. Pregnant. How the hell could he had gotten pregnant? But the Omega knew exactly how it had happened. The night of his graduation, when the Omega had been so drunk he saw two of everything, he'd finally let himself be knotted. Lydia Wilks, the captain of the football team, had been after him for as long as the Winchesters had settled in Carlsberg, Idaho. That night he’d been so, so happy to finally be out of high school and so, so drunk that it seemed like a good idea.

God, his dad was going to kill him.

John Winchester was an old school Alpha, a hard core conservative former Marine who held very little like for Omegas, even though his eldest and youngest sons were both of the dynamic. He believed they were weak, helpless, pathetic little creatures that couldn't do anything themselves or held any self-control, that existed only to reproduce outside their means of survival and drain the system by living off of social welfare. What’s more, he thought them clingy and manipulative, incapable of holding down a job and so spent every moment trying to poach Alphas, even as they fought and pushed the liberal lefts' agenda to get equal rights under the law and in the workplace. The words ‘uppity’ had been used a few times. It was why when he’d eventually settled down to marry, their mother had been a Beta.

He also thought they were all roaring sluts.

John had spent nearly all of Dean’s childhood beating into him – figuratively and sometimes not so figuratively – that he had to be above all that. Dean was to be strong, with an emotional core of steel, never showing his emotions or any weakness. As much of a Alpha as he could be, Dean was to depend on himself, trying every option and searching for every answer before seeking help. But, and this was an important caveat, he was also to know his place – which was firmly in the traditional ‘Omega sphere of influence.’ That meaning he was meant to stay in the home, supporting his family, raising his brothers, and taking his father's words as law. When their mothers' died, the brunt of first Sam, and then Adam’s raising was left to him even though he'd only been four and thirteen at the time, John seemingly fully confident in Dean's Omegan instincts despite his tender ages.

And above all else, Dean wasn’t to be a whore.

The ferocity that John kept males – Alpha and Beta – as well as Alpha females away from his eldest son was frightening. But John also traveled more often than not (and when he was home he was rarely sober) and Dean was a _teenager._ While he’d never gone all the way until that graduation party, the Omega had everything but before. Hell, the first time he’d been fingered was at fourteen! In fact, knowing that John hated it so much made breaking those rules all that much more fun.

Dean hated the way his dad talked about Omegas and to say he disagreed with his views was an understatement. When he was little, he used to believe everything John said, lapping up every word like it was the gospel truth. Thank god for public schooling. Now, Dean liked to think of himself as a modern Omega; he cursed, fought, worked on cars and could barely cook anything. He wanted so much more than just to find a mate and never leave home; Dean was no one's bitch. More than once he thought about running away, but despite everything he loved John. He was Dean's father and it was so clear that John needed him. Besides, it wasn't like he had no reason for being a drunk. Watching your mate burn alive would fuck up anyone. And Sam…Sam was an Alpha. He’d thought his brother would need his father, need his guidance and influence as he grew.

But Sam hated John, hated everything about him.

If his father was hard on Dean, he was _crushing_ on Sam. The fact that he was an Alpha – the son that he always wanted – seemed to drive John’s urge to mold even harder. He was always pressing Sam to do ‘Alpha’ things; to join the local sports team (the only one Dean had ever seem him enjoy was soccer, but that had been brief), to shoot and curse (both things Sam disliked with a passion) and was constantly pushing the shy boy to be more aggressive.

While Dean’s periods and heats were shameful, secret things (his pads and tampons were always hidden away under his bed, used ones disposed of _outside_ in the nearest dumpsters, and heats earned him his own room – with his father standing unerring vigil outside), when Sammy had woken the room in hysterics when his knot had popped for the first time, John had taken them to the nearest bar, bought everyone – including his middle son – a shot, and proceeded to utterly humiliate Sam by announcing the event to loudly.

He wanted Sam to be just like him, another John.

But Sammy was a quiet, reclusive kid. He preferred books over footballs, national geographic over the latest game, and couldn’t talk to an Omega or Beta female without stuttering badly. It hurt Dean to see, because while neither Sam or Adam were technically his, they were his babies. He’d raised them and desperately wanted them to be happy. The Omega didn’t want to think what would happen when Adam began to hit puberty. John had fucked him up enough, he didn’t want to see that happened to his Addy. God, John was going to freak out, he was never going to let him or Adam out of his sight ever again. And the baby…

A sudden weight settled on his heart, dipping it down into his stomach. John wouldn't let him keep it, Dean knew his dad wouldn't, and at seventeen Dean was still completely under his Alpha father's control legally. He could make Dean give it up if he wanted to. And Dean knew he wanted to keep it. Of course he did - and it had nothing to do with being an Omega, no matter how stereotypical it was that he was pregnant before twenty. Dean was fully pro-choice, but he knew himself well enough to know that he could never go through with an abortion, and adoption…the thought of someone else raising _his_ pup made an angry growl tumble from his chest.

There was an immediate answer - a pathetic whine - and Dean glanced up from where he’d collapsed on the alley floor to see Adam staring at him, eyes wide and frightened, bottom lip quivering.

“Hey, hey no, puppy.” Dean instantly soothed, pulling his little brother into his lap, and Adam burrowed into his grip, hiding his face under his chin. “You’re okay. I’m not mad at you.”

“Dean?” A worried voice called out from the mouth of the alleyway and he looked up to find Castiel staring at him.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greeted weakly. “Claire or James?”

Castiel looked thrown for a moment before stepping into the small space, eyes flickering to the stringy vomit that was dripping down the brick wall. “Claire, though we wont know if she's a Beta or Omega until the blood test. Dean, are you…alright?”

“Not even remotely.”

The dark haired Omega’s head cocked to the side. “Dean?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Castiel took a deep breath before releasing it, shoving his hands into his fleece's pockets. “I take it that congratulations aren’t in order?”

“Hardly.” Dean murmured with a snort, nuzzling his brother in attempt to calm himself. “My dad’s gonna freak. He’s one of those who believes an Omega’s virginity is their ‘ultimate gift.’”

“Ah. The father?”

Another snort. “Is a raging bitch whose greatest ambition in life is locking as many Omegas as possible. She’s also got an Omega she’s planning on bonding with after college, the poor jackass. I’m not getting her involved, but I bet Dad is going to try and make her be. My first fucking time, too.”

“That’s what happened to me.” Castiel said softly, grunting slightly as he maneuvered himself down into a sitting position next to them. “I met Amelia at the library, she was so… _Alpha._ She was charming and funny and always came in on the days I worked. Brought me things - little things, but things I liked. No one had really ever noticed me before and...” The small Omega swallowed before looking down at his swollen stomach. “She took me out to dinner and ordered me champagne – I’d never had champagne before…never drank, really. Next thing I knew, we were in a hotel and…”

“And then, preggers.”

“Yeah.” Castiel said with a labored sigh. “My parents are very religious. When they found out, well…they called Amelia and we were married within a week. At first it was great. Kind of awkward, but she was so wonderful about everything. Then…it was like a switch. Everything I did starting being wrong. My food, the way I kept the house, even the sounds I make when I'm sleeping.”

“You could leave her,” Dean offered, his own problems temporarily forgotten.

“And go where?” The other Omega asked bitterly. “I have nothing. No money, no job anymore actually. Any friends that stayed around after I found out I was pregnant, Amelia hated and I stopped talking to them. My parents won’t take me back, they’ve hardly talked to me since I got pregnant, I can't even get them interested in the pup. Amelia isn't Catholic and she has no intentions of converting, or having the baby baptized.”

Dean had no answer for him and the two sat in a miserable, companionable silence for a long time before it was beginning to get close to when Sammy would be getting out of school. Since pulling up to a motel had a tendency of making you pretty unpopular fairly quickly, Dean picked him up everyday, after all the Impala was way more impressive. He stood, Adam still on his hip, and offered a hand to help haul the pregnant Omega up.

Pregnant.

Just like Dean.

_Jesus Christ._

“Look, Cas, we’re staying up at the Starlight Motel, room forty-seven. If you ever need anything, just call or stop by, okay?”

Dean was rewarded with a small smile. “Thank you, Dean. Take care of yourself…and good luck.”

“Yeah, Cas. You too.”

He was pretty sure he was never going to see Castiel Novak again.

* * *

The ride to school and back to the motel had been silent. Adam was passed out in the back of the Impala, drooling in his car seat, and Sam seemed to pick up immediately on Dean’s harsh mood. Dinner was an equally silent affair and his middle brother tolerated the tense atmosphere for longer than Dean ever thought he would before demanding answers. They were watching a movie, Adam curled up with his head in his lap, sluggishly sucking his thumb (a habit that Dean normally wouldn't allow, but let it go since the pup wasn't feeling good) with a warm washcloth resting on the inflamed ear. Sam had been doing his homework quietly, before his brother's patience seemed to finally snap. The burgeoning Alpha put his pen down half way mid-scribble, pinning him with an inscrutable look.

“What?”

“Why don’t you tell me?”

God damn this kid and his creepy, sensitive ESP shit. “Dunno what you’re talking about, kiddo.”

“Dean.” The thirteen year old sad flatly, clearly unimpressed.

“Nothing’s going on, Sammy.” Dean said through grit teeth, hand pausing in his rhythmic petting of Adam’s hair.

“This ‘nothing’ have anything to do with the box of pregnancy tests you tried to hide under the bathroom sink?”

Dean froze, the pop he was drinking halfway to his lips. Damn’t, he’d thought he’d gotten away with his brother not noticing. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t believe the doctor, the Omega had just wanted to check. Repeatedly.

“Dean.”

“Yes. Alright?” He snapped angrily, “I’m preggers, up-the-duff, bun in the oven, a big giant whore. Fucking happy now, Sam?” There was another soft _‘Dean,’_ and Sam’s eyes were full of recrimination and the Omega was instantly guilty. “Sorry, Sammy.”

“Does Dad know?” He gave his brother a flat look. “Right, stupid question.” There was another long silence. “Lydia Wilks?” A nod. “So, she’s probably not going to marry you.”

“I’d say not, no.”

“…you know he’s not going to let you keep it.”

Dean let out a long, pained whoosh of breath. “Yeah,” he said quietly, voice strained, “I know.”

“Do you want to?”

Another long silence, than just as quietly. “Yeah.”

Sam nodded, as if that was what he’d expected. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, Sammy.”

Dean’s mind had been racing since he’d tested positive, trying to find some sort of way out or an answer. He knew he couldn’t give the baby up, the baby was his, a piece of Dean. He could no more give it up then he could give up Sam or Adam. But he knew his dad, knew enough to know that John wouldn’t even push for an abortion. He’d want Dean to put the baby up for adoption. The thought of carrying his kid for nine months and then being forced to give it up…it was just…Dean couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t, he wouldn't survive it.

And he had no time, either. John would be back tomorrow. Dean just had no time to do anything about anything and the panic in his chest was a wild thing, tearing at everything and making his heart and lungs ache. Nothing more was said for the rest of the night, even if Sam's eyes rarely left his older brother's form.

Night found Dean staring up at the hotel ceiling, Sam and Adam fast asleep in the next bed, still trying to figure out what he was going to do. The only real choice - the only real chance he had of maintaining any control over his life - was to leave. To try and go out and forge his own life somewhere far away from John Winchester. The idea wasn’t impossible; Dean had spent his entire life in tiny, danky motel rooms, living off spaghettiOs and making the slim allowance John gave them stretch for however long it needed. He’d also brought up a fair number of pups already; there was little about babies he didn’t know between raising Sam and Adam.

He could do this.

But…leaving Sammy and Adam behind? There was no way he could do that. To his horror tears welled up behind his eyes and he barely had time to muffle his whimper in the pillow. One whine turned into another and before he knew what was happening, the overwhelmed seventeen year old was full blown sobbing into the fabric, hands clenched tightly around the stuffing. It only added to his stress. Dean didn't cry. _Ever._ Shit, most of the time he made people cry, not the other way around. The mattress dipped and suddenly a warm, lanky body was pressed against his own. The familiar scent of Sam filled the small space between the covers.

Dean shifted easily, allowing Sam to hug him tightly, his brother nuzzling against his chin and shoulders, trying to comfort. “It’s okay, Dean.”

“No, it’s not.” He croaked out, holding Sam tightly to his chest. “Nothing’s okay. Dad’s back tomorrow and he…he won’t…”

Dean couldn’t even bring himself to say it.

“I won’t let him take your pup from you.” Sam’s voice was sharp, the words backed with an iron will Dean had never heard before from him, and he knew it that it was the budding Alpha in Sam, desperate to protect his family and calm his distressed Omega brother.

Dean gave a pained laugh. “How you gonna stop him, Sam? You know how Dad gets.”

John Winchester would beat the shit out all of them, psychically and verbally, before he ever let himself be undermined by his own sons. He had this one joke - and it was a joke, despite the fact that it always sent tremors of fear down his spine - that he made whenever his children were acting up. _"I can always make a new one."_

“We could run.” Sam answered lowly.

“Sammy…”

“No, Dean.” His brother pulled away until they could see each other properly, eyes glowing eerily in the dim light, “we could do it. We could. We practically live without him now, we don’t need him.”

“But-”

“I hate him.” Sam argued passionately. “Adam is scared of him. He’s a drunk and a bigot and he’s taken enough from you.” The Alpha sat up, running a hand through his hair. “It’s your pup, Dean, my nephew or niece! He’s taken so much from us, I – we – can’t let him take this too!”

“I…Sam…to just leave Dad...I don't know.”

“We could have a normal life, Dean. Find some small town where he could never find us, get a cheap apartment or a motel room. Me and Adam wouldn’t have to change schools anymore – you know the doctors said the instability is probably why he isn’t talking yet, he doesn’t feel safe ‘cause we’re always moving! We’d finally have a place we could call home. And I’ll help; I already help with Adam, I can help with the baby! I can watch Adam and the baby after school and I’ll even get a job too! I can now! Almost every state lets you get a job at my age! Maybe we could even get a dog! We can do this, we just gotta-”

Dean’s hand silenced his brother’s ramblings. "I don't know if we can, Sam. It would be living rough, way rougher then we are now."

"What if he sends you away?"

The Omega's head snapped up in alarm. "What?"

"What if he sends you away, Dean? To one of those places were unwed Omegas go?"

Dean's lips parted in shock. He hadn't even considered that. But what if John did? What if John sent him away to one of those 'charities' until he gave birth? Centers like that existed all over the country, places were Omegas went to wait in comfort for nine months before they gave their baby up to one adoption agency or another. Most of the time you didn't even have to pay for anything. Donations or payment from the adopting families took care of everything and those who went willing often spoke fondly of the time, comparing it to a nine month long vacation. Dean still wanted no part of it. What would happen to his brothers if Dean was gone for eight months? John would keep traveling, confident in leaving his kids alone because that's how he'd always done it before. But could Sammy really take care of Adam? Should he even have to? Both of his brothers were sensitive boys and Dean was the closest thing to a mother either of them had. Could Adam survive losing another parental figure? Could Sam?

He couldn't do it, Dean couldn't lose all three of them.

"Pack. Quickly. Get Adam's stuff too."

* * *

The neon lights of the Starlight Motel blinked clearly through the foggy, rainy night air. From where he stood, soaked to the bone, Castiel Novak bit his lip, a hand pressed against his stomach, seeking to give and get comfort from his little girl.

His right hand was clutched closely to his chest. Castiel didn’t think it was broken, but it hurt horribly to try and move. The Omega whimpered, then winced at the strain in his throat. He hadn’t even done anything wrong tonight! The house had been spotless, everything clean and pressed. Everything had been in its place; every towel and blanket was staged correctly, every room lit the way it was supposed to be, and dinner had been waiting – hot and delicious – on the dining room table in a spread that would have made Martha Stewart jealous.

But when Amelia had come home…she’d just lost it.

The Alpha had never stopped hitting him, not even when Castiel had first fallen pregnant, but she’d always kept it above the shoulders. Even if she didn’t care what happened to him, she cared about her pup. But tonight…Castiel shivered, tonight she’d pushed him into the kitchen counter and then down onto his side, kicking him harshly before crushing his arm beneath her heels. When he'd screamed out, the Alpha had settled on his chest, a heavy wait just close enough to his belly to make Claire squirm inside him, and wedged her arm so tightly against his throat, Castiel had passed out. When he'd woken later, he'd been cleaned and changed into his pajamas and placed in bed. Amelia hadn't said a single word to him as she'd gotten ready for bed.

Claire was still for long after that, and Castiel had lain awake in the bed for nearly the entire night, Amelia snoring by his side, horrified that he’d lost her before she finally moved again. It was the last straw. He would have stayed, would have lived thorough anything, because he knew that his baby would have the best of everything. The best schools, the best colleges, the best health care. She'd never want for anything, especially if she'd been born an Alpha, which was all Amelia wanted. But this – there was no way he could stay.

Hitting him was one thing, but risking the pup? He could have miscarried right there on his meticulously clean kitchen floor.

As to why he was outside the motel…Castiel hadn’t been lying that afternoon when he’d told Dean he’d had nowhere to go. His parents couldn’t even look at him much less take him in and his (numerous) siblings would be of no help either. His only hope was that the other Omega had been sincere in his offer. Castiel rallied his courage, thinking of his pup and how terrible it was for him to be out in the cold, and slowly crossed the parking lot. He’d only just raised his hand to knock when the door to room forty-seven when a car thrummed to life behind him. Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around the best he could in his bloated state as bright car lights suddenly illuminated his form brightly.

He blinked rapidly against the light, a hand flying up to try and protect his eyes from it, and a moment later the lights cut out and the driver’s door opened. It took a moment for his night vision to return, but when it did, it revealed Dean Winchester standing in front of him, hazel eyes nearly tripled their normal size in alarm.

“Cas? Jesus Christ, are you alright?” Dean’s face hardened, a furious frown twisting his lips low as a hand reaching out to gently trace over his swollen arm. “That _fucking bitch._ What did she do to you?”

He gave the brunet a watery smile. “She hit me," he rasped, his voice graveling and aching, and each word brought the taste of metal to his mouth, "and strangled me. I…I have to leave, but I have nowhere and I was…I was hoping…you said...”

It was a shot in the dark and one that Castiel really didn’t think is going to work, but the other Omega jerked his head in the direction of the black muscle car idly behind him. “Get in the car.”

“Dean?”

“We’re running. You’re more than welcome to come along, but be sure. It won’t be easy; I’ve got two underage brothers to care for on top of the pups. Life will be tough, really fucking tough, like food stamps and still hungry tough. And we won’t be coming back to this pisshole.”

But there wasn't any real decision to be made, was there? Amelia must have noticed he was gone by now and there was no way that Castiel was going to risk his baby by going back there. So what choice did he have but to go with this stranger - and that was all that Dean was, really, just someone he'd shared a conversation with at the free clinic. Castiel nodded before sliding into the back seat. He'd always had a good nose for people, a good instinct, (even if it - or perhaps more accurately, blind lust - had lead him astray with Amelia) and he found himself trusting Dean far more then he had any sane right to. The Omega could only hope that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

The back seat of the Impala was surprisingly large and the sight of Adam Winchester free of his car seat, sleeping in a nest of blankets in the center of the back seat, soothed some of his anxiety, as did the lanky preteen that was gaping at him from the front passenger's seat. Surely someone who cared so carefully for such young boys couldn't be that terrible. He moved the pup as carefully as he could, eyebrows rising in surprise as the boy immediately curled around him, drawn both by the heavy pregnancy hormones Castiel knew he must be leaking and the furnace-like quality his body temperature had gained since carrying.

“Thank you, Dean.” He said quietly, hesitating only for a moment before placing a light hand on against the pup and watching in fascination as Adam's squirming immediately stopped. Hazel eyes flickered up to look at him in the rear view mirror, nodding once before throwing the car into reverse.

And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> (Specially you, Callum. Better text me.)
> 
> For reference:  
> Dean:  
> 
> 
> Castiel:  
> 
> 
> Sam:  
> 
> 
> Adam:  
> 


	2. Here We Are, On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in that moment, surrounded by the scent and sounds of the Winchesters, Sam a warm weight against his arm, Castiel almost believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Felicia. Chapter Song Title: Turn the Page - Bob Seger
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys! I should have the next chapter up Tue/Wed. Worst case, Thursday.

**June 17th, 1997**

_Somewhere along I-80_

It was late in the afternoon and Dean had been driving for nearly eighteen hours. The car was silent save for the soft sounds of his brothers sleep-steady breaths and the muted strings of Moody Blue’s “Nights in White Satin." He managed to grab a four hour nap in the backseat outside of Cheyenne while Castiel kept the kids busy at some local playground, but for the most part the Omega had just been driving, eager to put as much distance between them and Carlsberg as possible.

There had been one heart stopping moment at a Shell station right next to the I-80/84 junction when for one wild, unimaginable moment Dean had thought he’d seen his father’s rig, but it of course it hadn’t been. They were making good time, just a few miles before Des Moines. It was fairly overcast out which – added with the stress and the fact that the two pups had nearly played themselves to death at that playground this morning – had both his brothers passed out in the backseat. Dean fought a yawn, stretching and wincing as his back cracked with the motion. Castiel frowned at him from the passenger’s seat.

“We should stop soon.”

“Not yet.”

“Dean,” the dark haired teen (and he was a teenager, though his twentieth birthday was approaching apparently, which put him older than Dean had pegged him), “you’re tired.”

The Omega's voice was still low and gravelly, still fucked from whatever beating that bitch had given him, and it made Dean wince to hear it. Castiel's voice was a whole octave deeper than it had been, which could only be all kinds of bad. Once they'd found a town, he'd take him to a free clinic and get it and Castiel's arm looked at. He was almost tempted to stop now, but the drive to keep moving won out over his guilty consicious. 

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean reassured even as he bit back another yawn. “We’ll be going through Des Moines soon, which means we’re nearly half way through Iowa.”

“Then do it for me.” Castiel argued stubbornly, frowning even heavier, “my back and legs are killing me. It’s hard for me to sit for so long this far along.”

Dean glanced at him, taking in the weary lines of the pregnant Omega’s form before nodding. “Yeah, okay, Cas. Once we pass the city, I’ll find some motel for us to crash at.”

There was a relieved sigh, Castiel’s palms rubbing over his swollen stomach. “Thank you.”

“She awake?”

“And restless. She seems very intent on using my organs as punching bags.” Castiel said with a fond smile, staring down at his bump, entire expression gentle and loving. Dean felt a stab of sadness as he took in the bruised face paired with such a soft countenance. Castiel had been so excited about finding out the gender of his baby, it made something in Dean tighten in misery to think that moment had been ruined. 

Castiel was four months pregnant, he should be at home, safe and happy and surrounded by his family – not dotted with bruises in some stranger’s car.

“So,” Dean said casually, eye’s flicking to the rear view mirror as he merged into the slow lane, “what’s your story. I mean, not that we’re not happy to have you – cause that’s not it at all – it’s just…kinda extreme, you know? Running off with people you hardly know.”

Castiel sighed, letting his head rest against the cool glass. “I already told you about Amelia.”

“Yeah, but-” Dean cut himself off, licking his lips as he thought. He wasn’t exactly known for being delicate nor for his emotional prowess, and he wasn’t quite sure how to continue without offending his new friend. “What I mean is, are you sure your parents wouldn’t take you back? I mean, did they know what your wife was doing to you?”

Another heavy sigh. “…no, I don’t think they did. We haven’t seen each other since my wedding day. Dean, I understand that I am bringing not one, but _two_ extra mouths to feed. If you wish me to leave-”

“No!” The brunet Omega winced at his sharp bark, glancing quickly behind him and letting out a huff of relief to find both pups still fast asleep. “No, that’s not what I meant. Honestly, Cas, I…” Dean brought a hand up to rub at his neck, feeling awkward and completely out of his depth. “I’m – I’m relieved you’re here, actually. I...I haven’t really had a chance to be around a lot of other Omegas. My mom died when I was four and I had to figure most of this crap out by myself. And that was cool, for the most part. But I mean…this…” Dean swallowed, thinking of the tiny flicker of life growing inside him, “this I don’t want to be alone with.”

Those cool blue eyes regarded him for a long moment, before Castiel slowly nodded.

Dean sighed, feeling the tension between them ease somewhat. “It’s just…you deserve a lot more than what we’ve got coming. I’m sure your family could provide better for you than whatever the hell it is we’re going to end up doing. I mean, Jesus Cas, we don’t even have a destination.”

There was a heart beat of silence.

“My parents are the head of a sect of Christianity called Heaven’s Own. It could – I suppose – be described as a cult.” Dean visibly startled in his seat, turning wide eyes onto the other Omega, but Castiel didn’t seem to notice, staring out at the passing scenery with a blank look. “They own a large property outside of Wallace and rarely allow outsiders onto it. The Compound is fairly self-sustaining. We have our own farms and stores, our own economy really, and they only allowed the children to go to public school because the state made them. I was working at the library for extra-credit my senior year when I met Amelia. When I mated with her, it was my parents' worst nightmare.

My mother and father believe the Bible is the ultimate law on Earth and they followed it as such. I was never shamed for being an Omega, but I always understood that my ‘condition’ meant that I would have to strive twice as hard as my siblings to prevent from indulging in sin. I’m the sixth of nine children; Nathanial, Rachael, Ion, Inas, Esper and Ester were all Betas and they were given much more freedom than I, free of the burden of ruts or heats.

My eldest sibling Anael – Anna – was an Alpha, and while they never came down as hard on her for her 'Time of Adam'" at Dean's blank look, Castiel clarified, "ruts, Dean. They never came down as hard on her ruts as they did on me and my youngest brother – Alfie – well, Samandriel, but everyone but our parents called him ‘Alfie’ after his middle name Alfred – for our heats. Still, when I was fourteen she ran away. She tried to get me and Alfie to come, but…”

Castiel shook his head, looking suddenly years and years older.

“I had thought…I am not sure what I thought, I guess I believed that running away would mean turning my back on God, that I’d be damned to Hell. But when I went to live with Amelia I learned that I didn’t need my parents’ beliefs to have a conversation with God. Sometimes I wish I had left with her – but then I wouldn’t have Claire. But Alfie…I worry for him, all alone there.”

“So you weren’t kidding when you said they were religious.”

The other Omega gave him a wan smile. “I was cast out when I fell pregnant. I had not only participated in unbonded, pre-marital sex, but with an outsider. Amelia was a non-practicing Lutheran, practically a heathen. I couldn’t have picked an Alpha my family could have hated more. But even if they would take me, I would never go back there, Dean. I don’t want that for her.”

A heavy silence fell over the car and Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. That…was a lot more than he’d been expecting. Castiel had drawn some seriously shitty cards in life. After a moment of hesitation, the younger Omega took a deep, fortifying drink of his soda before steeling himself.

“My mom was a Beta. Her name was Mary and she was…” Dean let the words hang, unable to voice how perfect his mother had been to his childish mind, the image unbroken and infallible, free from the unstoppable realization of one’s parent’s faults that came with age, “wonderful. When I was four, our house burned down. Sammy had just been born. Someone started the fire, but the cops could never find out who. I think that’s what really broke my dad, you know? That someone had come into his house and killed his mate, and he couldn’t even get a name or a reason.

I woke up because of the heat – I’ll never forget how hot it was – and when I ran out of my room, Dad found me and carried me outside. He shoved Sammy into my arms and went back in. It’s a miracle he survived, but my mom…he found her, but I guess she was literally on fire and…”

Dean cleared his throat, blinking against the sting of tears. This never got any easier to talk about, especially with the way John had enshrined Mary into every aspect of their lives. Mary Winchester was always present, her memory never allowed to fade – and never allowed to heal. It seemed his father was never happy unless his sons were aching for their mother as badly as he was.

“After that, Dad started drinking pretty hard and kept at it. He doesn’t like Omegas. He pretty much thinks we’re all scheming whores. He always hated that I was an Omega, but I don’t think he hated me. He loved me, and I guess that’s why I believed the shit he told me about us? I used to be so freaked out to go outside without him. It was like I really believed some big, bad Alpha was gonna come and take me from the street and keep me as a pet. I’d be too stupid or too weak to stop it, you know? At least that’s what Dad always said.

I was going to be different though. I was – I don’t know – going to prove that I was the one ‘good’ Omega out there. I wasn’t going to be a whore, or get an Alpha or a Beta to help me for everything. I was going be the one to show Dad we could be more. But when I started to get older…things changed. Dad was so pissed after my first period; he wouldn’t even look or talk to me for weeks! None of the other parents acted like that. I saw my school friends have their firsts of everything and they seemed so happy, _pleased_ even.”

Dean’s eyes flickered to the rear view mirror, taking in Sam’s sleeping face.

“And there was how Dad treated Sammy. He’s not a typical Alpha - not that there is anything wrong with that. He’s smart and doesn’t like to be the center of attention and Dad just _hated_ that. And I don’t want Adam to go through what I did. Sure, Dad’s good with him now, but what happens once he hits puberty? Dad barely survived mine.” He let out a low chuckle. “This is going to sound terrible, but it was after the first time someone kissed me – Cassie Robinson, boy was she hot – that I really started to question the bullshit he was spinning. But I loved my Dad, and he needed me – needed me and Sammy both – and I didn’t want to leave him on his own. He barely functions as it is, he’s gonna fucking drink himself to death without me and Sam.”

“But you left.” Castiel said softly, blue eyes intense as they watched him. Dean kept his eyes firmly on the road. He was uncomfortable enough with adding eye contact.

“Yeah, I did.”

“For your baby.”

“Yeah.” Dean said quietly, hands tightening on the wheel. “I don’t even get it, but somehow I love the fuck out of this thing and it’s not even the size of a peanut yet.”

There was a laugh – soft and sweet – from Castiel. “Yes, I understand. Once I found out I was carrying, nothing mattered to me but Claire. Nothing could ever matter as much, or else I would not have gotten in this car. But I am glad I did.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. You are a good man, Dean Winchester.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh. “You barely know me.”

Castiel let out a soft sound, a sort of hum. “I know enough. I know that you must love for your brothers deeply to have cared so well for them so young. I know that you are willing to give up everything for a child you’ve known about for a day. I know that you were the first person – ever – to care enough to comment on my bruises. And I know that you are the type of man who is willing to take in an unknown Omega with an imminent pup, despite the fact that it will undoubtedly only add greatly to your own hardship.”

Dean blinked owlishly at him.

Castiel only smiled back at him, eyes warm. “Like I said, a good man.”

* * *

They ended up stopping for a rest just an hour or so before the border with Illinois. The motel they were staying at was cheap but clean and Castiel had found an old copy of the Game of Life to play with the boys for a few hours while Dean slept. The younger Omega was stilling firmly in the grasps of sleep when dinner time rolled around, so Castiel used the last of his money to order pizza.

Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones, but Castiel found himself bonding with the Winchester pups quickly. He’d shared a very illuminating conversation with Sam about their father, John, while he’d given Adam a bath, and the way the young Alpha pup defended and praised his older brother filled Castiel with a strange sense of approval. Adam was an absolute darling, pliant and easy, happy to do anything that was asked of him, and Sam had been beyond thrilled when he’d learned that Castiel knew ASL.

It appeared that Dean and Sam were teaching him whatever they could from an old ASL textbook they’d stolen from library (the book stamp was from Arizona, which lead to another long conversation about the nomadic lifestyle the boys had lived) but Castiel was fluent and had already taught Adam three new signs. The six year old was smart as whip and Castiel had not missed the way Sam had grown silent, his puppy eyes wide and suspiciously wet as Adam repeated the sign for bath over and over.

It made Castiel grieve to think how little care John Winchester had shown his children. While his own parents were lacking in many ways, they would not have denied any of their children this sort of aid. While Zachariah and Naomi Milton were incredibly dismissive of much of modern science, they would never had deprived any of their extensive brood access to language. There was an old VHS of _The Great Mouse Detective_ already in the room and by the end of it, all three of them were flicking across the tips of their noses in the sign for mouse every time one appeared on the screen. Which, needless to say given the content of the movie, was incredibly often.

Dean woke up around nine when Castiel was putting Adam to bed, stumbling blearily to shower and ate some cold pizza before collapsing back onto the bed. Castiel and Sam watched in amusement as Dean curled tightly around Adam’s tiny frame, the pup squeaking and squirming dramatically in discomfort before finally giving up and tucking into his brother.

It should have felt strange to share a bed with Sam – especially as it had been the bed Dean had been sleeping on and was smothered in his scent – but Castiel felt little to no awkwardness as they both climbed in. Sam was still young enough that his Alpha-scent hadn’t really begun to emerge yet and the scent of ‘baby-pup’ still clung tightly to him. Sam was asleep almost moments after his head hit the pillow, more at comfort with strange environments than Castiel was, and he laid awake in the bed long afterwards, caught by the strange scents and sounds around him.

Castiel stroked his belly with his good arm. The injured one was already healing and while the swelling was intense but nothing seemed to be broken much to his relief. Claire was still inside him, slumbering no doubt, and he tried to picture what his baby girl looked like. He could hardly wait to meet her, though he wondered what kind of life he would be bringing her into. A part of him – a very small, yet persistent part – wondered just what the hell he was doing. Not for the first time, the young man wondered how his life had gotten to this point.

Nearly two years ago, Castiel had known exactly who he was and what his future held. He was Castiel the Faithful, Castiel the Believer. He had accepted his life in the Compound, settled to the idea that he would serve the church and community until his parents found a good match. With Amelia he had become Jimmy, a househusband, but he had still felt secure. Their house was a beautiful four bedroom, four-and-a-half bath two-story, with a finished basement and three garages. He drove a station wagon, had a membership at Costco, and was a member of the local YMCA. He’d known where his life was going.

And now? Now he was Castiel yet again, but he had no idea what was happening to his life. A terrible image – one of him giving birth in a motel room or living on the streets, thinned from starvation and neglect, his baby weak and silent – bounced about in his mind. For a moment panic overwhelmed him and Castiel felt like he was choking on it, felt it squeeze his lungs and flip his stomach nauseatingly.

A warm hand curled around his own, sweaty and damp, but its presence cut through the blind fright sharply. Sam was staring up at him, face serious yet incredibly earnest.

“It’s okay, Cas. Dean’s real good at figuring stuff like this out, we’ll be okay. And I’m going to help, too. I’m young, but I’m still an Alpha.” A tentative hand rested against the rise of his stomach and Sam’s voice as grave as his expression, “I’m not gunna let anything happen to you or the baby.”

The weight on Castiel’s chest lessened, the anxiety receding under the warm hand and the genuine concern. The Omega took a deep breath. “Thank you, Samuel.”

The teen’s face wrinkled in distaste. “Call me Sam – _not_ Sammy though!”

Castiel laughed, squeezing the Alpha’s hand tightly. “Alright, not-Sammy.”

“Cas!”

“Oy,” a groggy voice interrupted from their left and both turned to find Dean propped up on his elbow, scowling, “its three in the morning. Time for pregnant Omegas and pups-”

“Not a pup, I’m thirteen!”

“- to be asleep. We’ve got a long drive in the morning. Ohio’s a nine hour drive and I don’t want any hissy-fits.”

Sam huffed. “Still not a little kid, Dean, I’m not going to throw a tantrum because I’m tired.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean did not sound impressed. “Bet you’ll be singing a different tune in two hours. Bed, guys.”

“Ohio, huh?” Castiel said quietly after all three had settled back into the pillows and Sam’s breathing had already evened back out into snuffling snores.

“Yeah.” The younger Omega said with a sigh. “Dad hates Ohio.”

Ohio. Castiel knew nothing about the state.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Sam’s a kid, but he’s not wrong. We’ll be fine.”

And in that moment, surrounded by the scent and sounds of the Winchesters, Sam a warm weight against his arm, Castiel almost believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Side note: In my mind Adam and Eve were an Alpha and Omega in the Bible, but they were never given ruts or heats until they ate the apple. And Cain and Abel were feuding Alphas and what not.
> 
> How did you like Castiel's family? The idea of Zachariah and Naomi doing it whigged me right the hell out. All of the siblings were from Castiel's garrison or were his friend.


	3. Right Here Where I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? I’m understaffed.” Jessica gave him a truly epic expression of disbelief. “No, seriously. I am.”
> 
> “And the fact that they’re both gorgeous has nothing to do with it.”
> 
> He grinned at her. “I know, right?”
> 
> “Pig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song Title: Finally Found a Home - Huey Lewis & The News
> 
> Okay, I have no apologizes for the wait other than I had to become re-inspired. I've become so disillusioned with the show. Like, seriously.
> 
> Un-betaed.

**June 18th, 1997**

_Blue Ridge, Ohio_

Dean frowned as Castiel maneuvered back into the front seat, shutting the door with a sigh before handing the roll of twenties over. Dean took it, frown increasing as he thumbed through it. Six hundred, not bad.

“I believe the pawn shop owner took pity and gave me more than usual,” Castiel announced with a sigh, “but it’s still hardly fifteen percent of what those bands cost.”

Dean pressed his lips together, feeling guilty even though selling the engagement and wedding band set had been Castiel’s idea. He was unsure where the feeling was coming from as it was clear that his friend had little attachment to Amelia, but he still felt bad.

“Six hundred is better than nothing.” Dean offered as he pulled the Impala back onto the road. “You’re sure you’re okay with selling them?”

Castiel nodded, glancing down at his fingers. “I know it sounds foolish, but I feel lighter without them. Are we staying here?” 

Dean shrugged. “Might as well. I got a local paper when we refilled, seems like this town’s got a fair amount of jobs open. It’s small – far enough off the highway that I doubt it gets any trucking traffic – and there’s a motel that rents monthly. Besides, northern Ohio’s pretty cheap compared to the prices we’re gonna find if we keep going north-east.”

“True.”

“Did the paper say anything about the school?” Sam piped up from the back, his shaggy head appearing between the front seats.

“Here,” Dean shoved the paper at his face, smirking at his brother’s squawk, “you can look for yourself. Now sit down and put your seat belt back on.”

It took them twenty minutes to find the motel, mostly due to the long and winding rural roads then due to any traffic, and it was the only building in the area saved for a an old fashioned diner across the street. Dean had spent most of his life in motels and this one looked (and was named) fairly blandly in comparison to some, but the Omega knew that didn’t mean much. They wouldn’t know the quality of the rooms until they were inside. Still, Blue Ridge was small and this was the only motel in the city. There was a historical hotel in the city square, but there was no way they could afford that and places like that usually weren’t looking to rent out for long periods of time.

The Court Motel’s advert had stated that it had a kitchenette, which was the most important thing, as well as a color TV with a VHS, which was the second most important thing. He turned the car off, stretching as he stepped out. Dean was so ready to not drive for a while. Castiel had offered shifts, but there was no way he was letting the bruised Omega drive in his condition. Well…that and Dean was incredibly picky about who drove his baby.

Sam climbed out, pulling a restless looking Adam out behind him. For a moment he considered having the boys wait in the Impala, but Adam was already reaching for him and Dean could tell that both pups were pretty done with being in the car.

Dean lifted Adam up, shushing the fussy pup before gratefully taking the offered stuffed bear from Sam. Adam immediately calmed at the sight of his friend, pulling the bear in tightly against his chest. Sam tucked himself against Castiel’s side as they went in, going so far as to hold his hand, and they exchanged an amused look above his head at the budding Alpha’s protectiveness.

Despite the fact that the motel lobby was tiny, the owners had somehow managed to jam not only a sofa, but also an arcade machine and a tiny coffee bar. There was an open doorway behind the counter which obviously led to the owner’s attached apartment and Dean could see a small kitchen and a young boy scribbling happily with some crayons at the table. That they lived on site was both a good and a bad thing. Good in the sense that it meant that if they needed something fixed or addressed they’d be fairly easy to track down and bad because it meant the owners could easily track  _them_  down in return.

He let Adam ring the service bell, grinning at the delight that blossomed across his face, but still stopped him from going after the bell a second time. A Beta boy about Sam’s age appeared and Dean sniggered at how quickly Sam dropped Castiel’s hand, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as he tried his best to look nonchalant.

“Can I help you?”

“Your parents around kid?”

“Nope.” The Beta said, popping the ‘p.’

Castiel frowned. “Do you know when they’ll be back?”

“I can help you.”

“Dunno, man.” Dean insisted, “I think I’ll probably need to talk to an adult.”

The kid didn’t look impressed. “You want a room or what, man? Dragon Ball Z in on.”

“With the way that show stalls, kid, I don’t think you’re missing anything.” He received another deeply unamused look and Dean smirked. He couldn’t help but like the kid’s attitude. “Yeah, I need a room with two queens. For a month.”

The kid’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You got the money?”

“Michael.” A soft voice admonished from behind them and a pretty, dark haired Beta woman was slipping in through the front door, a bag of groceries balanced against her hip. “I’ll be right with you,” the woman said with a smile, pushing the bag into her son’s arms, “do me a favor and make some dinner for your brother.”

“But Mom, DBZ is on!” Any further protest was silenced by a sharp glare and Michael rolled his eyes, disappearing into the back.

“Sorry about that. What can I help you with?”

“You’re ad said your rooms had kitchenettes, right? A full fridge and stove?” Dean asked, sighing as he pulled Adam’s fingers from his mouth. It seemed that nothing he did or said could break that bad habit. “Then yeah, we need a room with two queens. What are your monthly prices?”

“Six ninety-nine a month.” The clerk looked at him critically, “but I’m going to need to see some ID. I can’t rent to anyone under eighteen.”

“Here,” Castiel, said as he dug out his driver’s license from his wallet. “Put the room in my name, Castiel N-”

“Winchester.” Dean corrected with a sharp grin, “and these are our younger brothers, Sam and Adam.”

“Name on the card says ‘Novak.”

“He’s recently divorced.” Sam explained in a stroke of brilliance and as Dean watched, the Beta ran a critical eye over Castiel’s very beaten, very pregnant form. He could literally see the woman putting the pieces together, watching as suspicion morphed instantly into sympathy.

She exchanged the ID for the wad of cash before turning to her computer. “I think I’ve got a room perfect for you. I’m Eileen Denoff, by the way, if you’re going to be with us for a month we might as well get familiar. You’ve already my eldest, Michael, and the little guy’s Asher.”

“Like I said, Dean, Cas, Adam, Sammy-”

“Sam.” The Alpha corrected with an irritated growl. 

“Michael’s the same way. He was ‘Mikey’ until last month, which I am now not to call him on pain of death.” Eileen laughed as she walked them to their room and Dean grinned, the motion easy and true, and decided he liked this woman already. “Here we are, room twelve. Laundry room’s down and to the right, and the ice and vending machines are in there. Uh, room service starts at six and ends at nine – dial ‘0’ to connect to the lobby. We only get basic cable – no pay per view – but we do have a collection of VHS tapes up in the lobby you can borrow. I’ll leave you to get settled.” 

The room was brightly painted in butter yellows and apple greens, with newer looking furniture and art. For the most part, everything looked put together and clean, though there was a rather moldy, pungently sour scent that no amount of fresh paint or bright lighting could hide.

Still, “we’ve had way worse.” Dean announced as he moved into the room, placing Adam down on the bed. Sam agreed loudly, fiddling with the remote before turning it onto Nickelodeon.  _Catdog_  was on, a favorite of Adam’s, and the tiny Omega let out an excited squeak, hopping on his butt as he watched it as he sucked on his fingers.

Dean rolled his eyes (how the  _hell_  was he gonna stop that friggin’ habit?) before moving back out to the car. He and Sam moved in easy concert – they were, after all, quite familiar with unloading the Impala – and began to settle into the room. Dean was in the process of moving in a handful of seabags that once belonged to one of their Great-uncles when he noticed Castiel, watching the TV blankly as he rubbed at his stomach.

Dean paused, licking his lips slightly as he took in the lost look on the other Omega’s face. “Cas?”

Castiel glanced over at him. “This show makes no sense; a creature like that could not possibly survive. Not to mention that canine and feline can hardly interbreed.”

“Yeah,” the younger Omega said slowly, “it’s a weird cartoon. You okay, Cas?”

“I am…a little overwhelmed.”

“You’re looking a little pale.” Dean agreed, guiding his friend by the elbow to sit on the bed. “Sam can you get us a glass of water?”

His brother was quick to respond, seemingly to materialize next to them with a full glass. Dean offered it to the pregnant man, crouching slightly in front of him, and both Winchesters watched worriedly as he sipped it.

“Forgive me,” Castiel said after a long moment, “I don’t mean to be dramatic. I wanted to help you unpack, but I know I’m not supposed to lift things this far along. So I thought I’d just grab my things, but then I realized that I don’t have any things. And…” The ravenette blinked hard and Dean swallowed harshly at the bright gleam to Castiel’s blues, “…and then…oh, Dean. I’m not ungrateful, but what am I doing? I don’t have anything – nothing for me…for…for the b-baby.”

“You’re doing what you have to do.” Dean reassured, voice low and calm despite the fact he’d asked himself the same question more than a few times in the last few days. “I know this is scary as shit, but if you need a reminder why you’re here, go look at yourself in the mirror.”

“And you’ve got us.” Sam added, tone resolute and face just as serious. At some point Adam had crawled over the bedspread and the boy leaned heavily into Castiel’s side, staring worriedly up at the Omega. “Like I said; we’ll take care of each other.”

Castiel nodded as he used the heel of his palm to wipe away his tears. “Yes, you’re right. Thank you. I’ll try and be more positive from now on.”

“You’re allowed to be freaked out, Cas.” Dean said with a scoff, “besides, you’re four months pregnant. You’re practically expected to cry all the time.”

That earned him a weak smile. “Still, I should be more positive. I am in a better place – and definitely with in better company.”

“There you go, buddy.” Dean said cheerfully as he stood, “already cracking jokes. Look, why don’t we save the unpacking for later and head over to that diner. A nice, hot sit-down would do us all some good. What do you say, Addy? Wanna go see if they have –  _gasp –_  chicken fingers?”

His brother shrieked happily as Dean scooped him up from the bed, his tiny frame swinging in a controlled move. Dean grinned, pulling Castiel onto his feet, and headed across the street. Afterwards, he’d leave them back at the room and head out to make some money.

Every time they moved to a new town Dean would hit up the local dive bar and hustle at pool. It seemed that people took his appearance and dynamic to mean him easy pickings, when in reality Dean was just a few levels down from being a pool shark. He’d work the tables until the regulars knew better, reaping the benefits of their sexists assumptions.

Dean already knew what he’d wear; a black t-shirt to make his eyes pop, his favorite leather jacket, and a pair of skin-tight jeans that showed off _all_ of Dean’s best assets.

God willing, he'd make out like a bandit tonight. They were in desperate need for some money to hold them over until they cold find a job.

* * *

The words in his text book were starting to blur together.

From where he was sitting, Gabriel let out a dramatic whine and allowed himself to pitch forward, face planting into the book. From behind him, there was a series of hushed whispers. Not surprising, given that rumors and whispers had followed him everywhere ever since he was born. He was a Gottlieb – one of the most powerful families in North America and certainly only famous thing to ever come out of Blue Ridge, Nowhere.

There were few families that gallivanted local opinion as the Gottliebs did; they were the eldest and most respected family in the town, owning more than half of all local property, and employed most of its residents through their extensive plants.

And while Gabriel was the youngest (and honestly, the  _least_ impressive) of his siblings, the people of Blue Ridge still followed his every move with a vivacious appetite. He was the only member of their family still remaining in the small town that had seen the birth of the prosperous Gottlieb industries. His eldest brother, Michael, ran the London branch, with his second eldest brother, Lucius, operated the Singapore office (which had probably been a conscious plan by his parents to separate the constantly feuding siblings with half a planet), while Raphael was with their New York branch. They’d offered Gabriel the Paris office, but he’d passed on the chance to be a CEO.

He owned enough of the company stock – a full one fourth – to never really worry about money and honestly? The idea of being completely embroidered into the political and family feuding of the business world held little appeal to him. Gabriel was probably the least Alpha of all of his siblings. He didn’t want to conquer, didn’t want to struggle for control.

Gabriel was happy here, in good old Blue Ridge. Happy with letting his assistant run the Blue Ridge branch and working his way at a snail’s pace through a double Masters in Linguistics and Anthropology. That didn’t mean that he’d ever stopped being a source of gossip fodder. If anything, living in such a small town meant he was subject to more attention than he ever would have been in Paris.

Seriously it was like a town past time, obsessing over his life. Gabriel even knew one woman in town that kept a scrap book filled with clippings about the Gottlieb from newspapers across the world. It was as if they felt they had some sort of ownership over his family, just because they’d risen to fame from Blue Ridge.

The town was still reeling – a full twenty-seven years later – from the fact that his mother, Deborah Gottlieb, a rare female Alpha, had married his Beta father, an aspiring fantasy writer no one had ever heard of, and used a handful of surrogates to birth their four Alpha sons.

Gabriel let out another despondent groan, thinking of the paper's looming due date and his lack of progress. Technically, he didn't really need to go to school. Hell, he didn't even need to work. But Gabriel did both, if not for something to do with his time. Besides, he enjoyed his studies and really did love working in his shop. Even if the fact that he spent more time running his coffee shop/bakery (a very successful one at that; The Daily Grind had single handedly driven Starbucks out of town) than the Blue Ridge branch made his brothers cringe.

The terms ‘embarrassment,’ ‘failure,’ and – when one of them wanted to be nice – ‘greatly underutilized talent’ were thrown about quite a bit.

The Alpha sat up with a sigh, leaning heavily on his hand before limply gesturing towards the waitress, Jessica Moore. Jessica was a nice girl, a sweet little Beta teenager. The Moore and Gottlieb families had been friends forever and Gabriel had known Jessica since she’d been born. At fifteen, she was a beautiful, intelligent girl who thankfully acted nothing like her prick of a father and incredible bitch of a mother.

“Bring me another piece of pie, Jess.”

She gaped at him. “You want another piece? You’ve had six already!”

“Pie helps me think.” Gabriel said with a shrug, amused at the way Jessica shook her head before disappearing into the back to retrieve his delicious treat. She returned a moment later with a slice of apple pie utterly lathered with whipped-cream. It was ridiculous; you couldn’t even see the pie. He gave the smirking Beta a wide smile before loading up a huge forkful of mostly cream and shoved it in his mouth, chewing loudly.

Jessica let out a heartfelt  _‘ew,’_ before informing him that he was going to get diabetes if he didn’t start watching how much crap he was eating and _‘do you remember what a vegetable looks like, Gabe?’_ Gabriel mashed his large mouthful, fully prepared to give Jessica a stunningly gross view of just how much he enjoyed his pie when the diner’s door ‘dinged’ open and felt his mind short-circuit.

Because,  _god damn._

The two young men standing there were stunning. Like – _stupidly_ attractive.

One was tall and lean, the long lines of his body accentuated by his blue jeans and a tight band t-shirt, with miles of clear, tan skin and short cropped brunet hair. He had a patrician nose and a pair of DSLs that would have put Angelina Jolie to shame.

But it was the Omega next to him that caught – and held – Gabriel’s attention. He was shorter than his companion (but still a few inches taller than Gabriel) and just as beautiful. The first thing that really registered were a pair of baby blues, so bright and deep that they could be clearly seen across the diner.

The second thing was the bruising. The Omega seemed to have a naturally fair complexion, with porcelain skin and honest to god rose petal-pink lips, but it was accentuated dramatically by the angry bruise snaking its way up from his hoodie neck and across his chin. It seemed grossly out of place a creature that – despite a strong jaw and a protruding, pregnant belly – seemed made utterly delicate.

The sight of it made something itch uncomfortably in the Alpha – made his hands flex angrily around nothing – a strange tightening in his stomach at the thought of how they could have come to be on such an exquisite man.

There was a gangly looking teenager with them who shared enough features with the brunet to see that they were related. He was just at the start of his growth spurt – all limbs and broodiness – though his expression lightened considerably as he was handed the blond pup. They moved through the diner and towards the back booth and while the two brunets seemed at ease – perhaps even used – to the attention, the pregnant Omega was clearly uncomfortable, ducking his head low to avoid the stares and Gabriel almost mourned allowed as the beautiful features were hidden.

He watched, pie completely forgotten, as they settled in, spreading a copy of the _Blue Ridge Telegraph_ across the table. It was only when those blue eyes glanced about shyly and caught Gabriel mid-stare did he look away.

The Alpha finally swallowed the pie in his mouth, having to use a gulp of his soda to wash it away, and nearly attacked Jessica as she returned from giving their order to the kitchen, pawing at her uselessly. “Jess, Jessica. _Jessica.”_

“Jesus, Gabriel, _what?”_

“Who are they?”

“Two hamburgers medium-rare with fries, one BLT with chips, an order of chicken fingers with broccoli – extra cheese – and three cherry cokes and a glass of milk.” Jessica rolled her eyes at Gabriel’s blank look, “people don’t usually tell waitresses their names, Gabe.”

“You must have gotten something off them.” He begged, giving her his best puppy eyes. She looked decidedly unimpressed. “There’s a fantastic tip in it for you and I mean, epic prom dress money. Come on Jessica, please?”

“You Alphas are pathetic.” The waitress announced as she crossed her arms in (hopefully mock) disgust. “You just can’t contain yourself, can you? Fine. Scent says they’re both unmated Omegas, the kid around my age is an Alpha, and they requested some crayons for the pup to draw on the kid’s placemat.”

 _Both_ were Omegas. They’d just extended the Omega population in Blue Ridge by a full third. There were only four in the whole town – well, six now – and only two were on the proper sides of sides of eighteen and forty.

“Oh and they asked about jobs. They walked over from the motel, I think they’re intending to stay – Gabriel, don’t be a pig.”

The Alpha’s shit-eating grin immediately toned down to an apologetic smirk. As it just so happened, The Daily Grind was looking to hire. Two of his employees – a pair of Beta twin jackasses – had just quit a week ago without notice to properly ‘enjoy their last summer in this craphole’ before heading off to college at OSU. He chugged the rest of his soda and stood, straightening his shirt collar before wiggling his eyebrows at an amused looking Jessica.

“Wish me luck.”

“Pig.”

“What? I’m understaffed.” Jessica gave him a truly epic expression of disbelief. “No, seriously. I am.”

“And the fact that they’re both gorgeous has nothing to do with it.”

He grinned at her. “I know, right?”

_“Pig.”_

* * *

Harvelle’s Roadhouse was the only bar in town.

Well, it was the only bar that Benny Lafitte ever bothered to frequent. There were a handful of others, but they lacked the right kind of atmosphere. It seemed that most of the other Alphas in Blue Ridge agreed with him, as at any night of the week they greatly outnumbered their Beta fellows. In fact, this place had such a reputation that the only Betas that did frequent this place could only ever be described as hard-ass son-of-a-bitches.

The place didn’t have a bouncer despite the fact that fights were common, but the owner – a fierce Omega woman named Ellen – had no qualms about solving any disputes herself. Her daughter, Jo, was the same despite only being fourteen. And both were damn good shots with a shotgun – and neither would hesitate to use it.  What they couldn’t handle (which was rare, but occasionally you got the out-of-town Alpha or Beta who thought that the women were hardly worth listening to) Benny usually stepped in.

There was a fight here almost every night – hell, so was Benny. He was practically family at this point – and was more than willing to step in an knock some heads together until the trouble maker changed their minds. It helped that the town sheriff, a no-nonsense Alpha named Jodi Mills – was Ellen’s girlfriend.

It was a dark bar, the overhead lamps and neon lights barely making a dent through the thick smoke and heavy atmosphere. Three pool tables were scattered throughout, the walls dotted with dart boards, and an ancient juke box was shoved in the corner. The tables were filled with people playing cards or covered in beer bottles (not that the two were in anyway exclusive) and the entire place smelled heavily of tobacco and Alpha-musk.

The walls were dull green wooden slats and the tile floor was nearly the same color. Ellen kept it as clean as she could, but the floors were still sticky underneath your feet and the carcases of peanut shells dusted here and there.

It was – in short – not the kind of place an Omega would walk into alone.

Yet just before eleven-thirty that was what exactly what happened. Ellen’s reaction gave it away first, her eyebrows climbing almost all the way up behind her bangs. Her surprise caught Benny’s attention instantly and bringing his beer bottle up for another swig as he swung the bar stool around and follow her line of sight.

The beer bottle froze half-way to his mouth as the Alpha _stared_.

The Omega standing in the bar doorway was stunning. Even from across the dim bar his beauty stood out, highlighted by tight as sin jeans that could have been painted on and a leather jacket that accentuated the gentle slope of his shoulders.

And the Omega knew it, knew how attractive he was.

He moved across the bar with an easy confidence, either unaware or uncaring about the many hungry eyes that followed him. He walked with an assertiveness that Benny had only ever seen in a handful of Omegas, the same self-assurance that made Ellen standout amongst the gentle, willowy Omegas that populated the rest of Blue Ridge.

He looked young from the doorway amd when he came to rest at the bar, his youth was made only clearer. He was still gorgeous though, all taunt muscle and smooth tan skin. The air in the Roadhouse was too muddled to pick up his scent, but it did little to taint the Omega’s attractiveness. Up close, Benny could see better the strong jaw, the full lips angled in a smirk and bright hazel eyes that were filled with a private amusement.

Ellen leaned back, arms crossed. “Don’t even try, no way in hell you’re legal.”

“Not to drink,” and Jesus, even his voice was perfect, “but legal enough to be in here. I just want a coke. And a few vouchers for a pool table.”

Ellen’s eyes narrowed, watching the Omega shrewdly. “…you sure this is the place you wanna be, kid?”

He winked at her, grin growing. “Trust me. I’m right where I wanna be.”

The older Omega watched him for a long moment before reaching out and grabbing the soda-nozzle, filling a cup up with virgin-coke. The Omega took it with a hardly thanks before turning to glance at the crowd. Those lips wrapped around the straw, eyes drooping half-masted as he sipped on the coke as if it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

The Omega took a drink deep before popping off, lips smacking and letting out an appreciative little sound that went straight to Benny’s knot. He kicked off the bar, wandering over to an empty pool table and he’d barely had picked a cue from the wall before a handful of Alphas had gathered around to play with him.

“You warming that beer or something, Benny?” The Alpha blinked, realizing that he’d stupidly had the beer bottle frozen against his lips and set it down on the bar, clearing his throat roughly. Ellen snorted, shaking her head as she went back to washing dishes. “Need a napkin for your drool?”

“Come on,” Benny insisted as he purposely (and very reluctantly) tore his eyes from the Omega’s slender form. “You can’t blame me for being a man.”

“The hell I can’t.” Ellen shot back, amused.

“Boy’s gonna get himself in trouble.” The Alpha grumbled as he took a drink of his beer and immediately ordered another one, eyes drifting back to the pool table.

There was another snort from Ellen as she handed the beer to him. “He’ll eat them alive.” Then, at Benny’s disbelieving look, “you Alphas. You think just because someone’s got a pretty face and nice ass or rack that they’re completely defenseless. This isn’t that kid’s first rodeo. Just sit back and watch. He want’s something and my money is that he’s gonna get it.”

In the end, Ellen was right.

She usually was.

When the Omega made his way back to close his tab (three cokes, a water, and one basket of fries, not that Benny was obsessing) an hour later, he was happily counting a rather large wad of money and leaving six Alpha’s watching him in various stages of shock, confusion, anger, and blind lust.

“I’d like to close my tab please.” The Omega said as he tucked the money roll into his pocket. He leaned against the bar, hips cocked against the bar in a move that instinctively drew Benny – and damn near every other Alpha in the bar – eyes to the wide stretch of his hips and the narrow tuck of his waist. “Say, how good are my chance at getting to my car in the clear?”

“Made yourself some friends, did you?” Ellen asked dryly. The Omega gave her an unrepentant smile.

“I’ll walk you out.” Benny volunteered before his brain could catch up with his mouth. Those hazel eyes flickered to him, running up and down his form in a blatant, unhidden evaluation before glancing questionably back at Ellen.

The older Omega nodded. “Benny’s good. Next time try to not make so many friends.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Benny trailed a few steps behind the Omega, regretfully not getting to take in the sway of his hips over the warning glares he was giving several of the other patrons who’d made abortive movements to follow. The shock of the night air was desperately needed to the Alpha, the cold of it a caress of sanity from the lust that filled his mind.

It was shameful, really, to be lusting over someone who was eight years his junior.

Then Benny saw the Omega’s car and the cold air did nothing to quell the surge of lust he felt. A sleek, black muscle car that was not something one would think an Omega would be driving. It was a good thing he’d asked for an escort, as he’d parked in the darkened spots along the side of the bar. He leaned against its frame, giving Benny a grin.

“Thanks for the escort. Benny, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Dean.”

His hand was willowy but strong in his own, as if the delicate bones were made of steel. “Nice to meet ya, Dean.”

In the clean air outside the Omega’s scent was easy to catch. It was sweet and clear, heady with youth and health. Benny didn’t realized he’d been so blatantly scenting it until Dean chuckled, the sound low and thick. The hand which Benny didn’t realize was still in his own squeezed tightly.

“Catch wind of something you like?”

The Alpha gave him a sharp grin of his own, floored by the flirting edge of Dean's words. “Maybe. Depends on what you want, sugar.”

Dean stepped into Benny’s space, close enough that he could feel the Omega’s warmth. Those eyes stared up at him coyly from beneath thick lashes and _damn,_ Ellen was right. Dean was more a shark than a guppy “And if I want a good time?” A tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, “if I said I wanted you to bend me over my car till you pop your knot-”

The rest of Dean’s sentence was lost as Benny yanked him forward roughly and he caught the Omega’s amused laugh with his mouth. A hand tangled in his hair, tugging harshly. The other flittered around his nape, making every dominant instinct inside the Alpha stand on edge. He growled, a hand gripping the back of Dean’s nape in a harsh grip, eyes blazing as he stared down at Dean. The Omega gasped, obediently going limp in Benny’s grip as he ground their erections together.

“Keep doing that darlin’ and I ain’t gonna be the type of gentlemen I wanna be.”

Dean pupil’s blew, mewing as his hips rocked up in tiny little needy thrust, and when he spoke his voice was raspy with arousal. “Talk a big game, why don’t you just shut up and prove it?”

“Fucking – you’re such a tease.” Benny ground out as he slammed Dean against the trunk and if Dean didn’t seem so turned on by the rough handling he would be ashamed of himself. He ground his hard cock into Dean’s plump ass, bathing the Omega’s neck in long, broad strokes that left him whining and whimpering, pressing back against Benny as his fingers pawed uselessly at the paint. “Gonna fuck you till you’re so raw you can’t even sit down, every step you gonna feel my knot in your ass.”

Dean cried out, the sound over-loud in the parking lot, hips grinding so roughly against Benny his jeans chaffed.

“You like that, don’t you?” Benny’s voice was already fucked out, two octaves lower and gravelly as if they’d already been mating for hours. Dean’s scent was strong in the air, driving him mad with each intake. “Betcha crave it – crave a good,” he licked a stripe across Dean’s ear,  “hard,” the tongue dipped in, “fuck.”

Dean was a whining mess beneath him, nodding so enthusiastically he nearly caught Benny in the jaw. Benny yanked his jeans down, the material literally _peeling_ from the taunt thighs and groaned at the sight. Dean apparently went commando and a single tear of slick was trailing down his thigh. The Alpha was on his knees and tracing it back to the source before it had even registered as a want.

Dean shrieked, hands flying back to grip awkwardly at Benny’s hair. He ignored the touch, hands stilling the frantic roll of the Omega’s hips as his hands pulled Dean’s cheeks apart. He ate him out with a ferociousness, tongue delving deep from the first probe. Benny was vaguely aware that he was a growling – a long, continuous sound – as he lapped and sucked at the puffy hole, determined to gather every drop of the addictive juice as possible.

Benny had always had a fondness for this act, something which was fairly uncommon in Alpha’s who tended to just finger an Omega wet, and he’d put his – not unexceptional – talent to use on every size and shape Omegas came in. But he’d swear until the day he died that he’d never tasted anything so perfectly delicious as Dean’s slick.

Dean was shaking, hole clenching and unclenching around Benny’s tongue as the Alpha continued on, relentless. The Omega was letting out the most endearing sound, a broken whimper that caught with every breath. Benny slid a hand between his legs, cupping Omega’s cock. It was small, barely a handful, but it still felt perfectly in his hand.

The body above him was drawn tight, as tight as it could be, and Benny was hardly surprised when the cock in his hand pulsed at the same time his mouth was filled with a rush of slick. The Alpha groaned, digging his palm against his erection to stave off his own orgasm.

He’d never actually had an Omega who was a squirter before.

He greedily took in everything Dean had to offer before pressing one last kiss against the sweet hole and stood. Benny was so desperately ready that it took him two tries to get his zipper done, eyes locked on where the Omega had collapsed against the Impala’s trunk, face lax and eyes blank with pleasure, and nearly tore the condom in his haste to put it on.

“Gonna fuck you now, sugar.” Dean moaned, hands pressing against the car as his legs spread, hips canting up in a presentation that left the Alpha breathless. “Jesus, you’re beautiful.”

He didn’t waste any more time, cock sinking knot deep on the first thrust. Dean was so tight around him, a velvet grip that made Benny’s eyes roll back up into his head. He settled his hands across those wide hips and set a brutal pace, each thrust ramming the Omega harshly forward while each retreat ground his cock against the smooth metal.

Benny draped himself over the Omega’s form, panting as he sought his own completion selfishly. “So perfect, baby, so tight around me. Gonna knot you so deep, gonna fill you up – fill you up with my puppy. You want that, Dean? Want me to make you fat with my babies?”

The Omega cried out, tightening around his cock as he came yet again and the exquisite pressure of it drove him over the edge with little warning. Benny’s knot bloomed, sudden and unexpected, and the Alpha hissed, grinding his teeth together to keep from digging them deep in the slope of Dean’s throat.

“Fuck – sorry, sugah. Wasn’t expecting that.” Benny groaned, fumbling through Dean’s jacket for the keys. It took more than a bit of maneuvering to get the back door unlocked and the two of them safe inside, away from any prying eyes of leaving patrons. The Omega let out a series of whines at the tugs against his rim, but other than that was limp to Benny’s manipulations. “You okay?”

Dean let out a soft sigh. “Yeah. I needed that.”

“Me too.” Benny chuckled, letting his arms tighten around his waist as Dean settled heavier against him. The Omega was spent, limp against him, and his head rolled against his shoulder. His expression was so open, so trusting that the Alpha couldn’t help the way his hand slid up his chest to wrap protectively around Dean’s neck.

The Omega didn’t even tense and Benny felt a hot and dangerous want peak in his chest.

He knew that it wasn’t supposed to be like this – that this was all way to intimate for a one night stand. The knotting, the way that the Omega hid his face in the curve of his neck, pulse steady and trusting against Benny’s fingertips. All of it. It was far too much for the anonymous nature of this mating – for that fact that they didn’t know each other, most likely wouldn’t see each other again after his knot went down.

“’r warm.” Dean murmured drowsily and Benny could feel the confused weariness melt from his face, expression softening. 

“So are you, sweetheart.”

“How long?” Dean asked with a yawn, arms settling over top Benny’s. “Need to get back to my brothers, they’re gonna freak if I’m out too late.”

“Maybe another ten, fifteen minutes.” Then, “they’re not Alphas, are they?”

Dean laughed. “One, but he’s only thirteen. You could probably blow on him and he’d fall over.”

“And your Daddy?”

“Not in the picture.” Those hazel eyes were amused as they craned back to look up at him. “Don’t worry, no one’s going to be coming after you to avenge my virtue.” Another jaw cracking yawn and the weight on his shoulder returned, Dean snuggling back against him. “Wake me up if I fall asleep, okay?”

“Yeah.” The Alpha agreed quietly, hesitating for only a moment before letting his head settle against Dean’s, ignoring the tickle of soft strands and taking a deep inhale, mouth drying at the mix of their scents.

_Fuck._

* * *

Castiel was quietly folding the laundry, the fabric still hot from the dryer. Most of it was the boys (which had been, quite honestly, somewhat disgusting and in need of not only a good washing but some spot remover and some darning – which reminded Castiel, he needed to pick up a sowing kit when he could) but Castiel’s only set was in there as well.

Dean’s clothing barely fit him, the sweat pants resting low on his hips while the hoodie strained over his pregnant belly. It was nearly two o’clock and Dean hadn’t returned yet. Sam had assured him that this was normal, but the Omega couldn’t help but worry.

It turns out that the sofa was a sleeper – abet one with a narrow full matress – and both of the younger boys had claimed it as their own. It was a bit of a relief, for while Castiel didn’t care about sharing a bed with any of the Winchesters being pregnant meant that he liked to have his space.

Sam and Adam were curled around each other, the young Alpha’s arm thrown over the sleeping pup and keeping him securely in the middle of the bed and away from the exposed metal frame. Sam would be a good Alpha, Castiel could tell. He was so protective and gentle with both of his brothers.

He’d be nothing like Amelia.

Castiel’s fingers shook slightly and he had to refold the shirt in his hands. _No,_ he asserted strongly, _I will not think of that evil woman._ He was here, safe in Ohio with his friends, miles and miles away from his vengeful mate or controlling family. Here Castiel could have a new start, could bring his baby into a loving and safe home.

Things would work out, just like Dean said. How could they not? They’d barely been in Blue Ridge for a day and they already had a home (even if it was a dingy, cramped motel room) and jobs. Truth be told, Castiel didn’t quite know what to make of his new employer, Gabriel Gottlieb.

He was…energetic, that was sure.

The short Alpha had practically vibrated energy and despite his jolly, joyful attitude, Castiel could still pick up the streak of pure, unaltered Alpha authority from him. It made him nervous, as Castiel would be working first shift with Gabriel. Dean was working with him but part-time and on second shift, which was honestly a godsend even though it meant he'd be looking into a second job, as it gave him three days off and between he and Castiel they had childcare taken care of during the weekdays and Sam would only have to watch Adam on weekend mornings.

While the young Alpha had been more than willing to do so, neither Castiel nor Dean had missed his excitement at having his afternoons free. Gabriel was being very kind, apparently aware that Castiel’s state meant that he couldn’t drive, and was willing to stagger the shifts with a half-hour between when he would be getting off and Dean started so the other Omega could take him back to the motel.

Castiel could only hope such good-will would bode well for their time together at work.

There was the sound of a key in the lock and Castiel looked up, relieved, as Dean stepped into the room. The Omega immediately wrinkled his nose. “…Dean.”

“What?” The smirk on Dean’s face was utterly indecent, “what’s the worse that’s going to happen? I’m going to get pregnant?”

 _“Dean,_ there are so many types of STDs and STIs-”

“Relaxed, I used protection.” Dean said with a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “I’m gonna take a shower. Here,” a roll of money was tossed Castiel’s way, “this should be enough to stock the fridge and grab you some cloths.”

“Dean, there is almost six hundred dollars in here.”

That earned him another cheeky grin. “I told you, I’m really good at pool. Did you do laundry? Thanks – and you put the clothes away? Jesus, we never unpack this quick. Thanks, buddy.” The younger Omega gave a full body stretch, yawning before plopping down on his bed to strip. “You should get some sleep – you’ve got to work balls early. You sure you don’t want to switch, I can take first if that’s easier for you.”

Castiel made a face at the scent of Alpha wafting off of Dean as he yanked his clothing off and tossed it into a corner of the room, not quite behind the dresser but close enough that Castiel doubted anyone other than himself would remember it was there. “I am quite used to being awake at seven, I usually wake up around five every morning.”

“Oh my god, that’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard. You’re right, dude. Morning shifts all yours.”

Castiel shook his head as he pushed the laundry basket and the half-folded clothing onto the ground, smiling at his friend’s antics as he crawled underneath the covers of his bed. He shoved a pillow between his legs, chortling as Dean stood an immediately stumbled, face heating as he caught himself with the end table.

“Shut up, Castiel.”

The reprimand was completely undermined by the half-limp, half-waddle that defined Dean's retreat to the bathroom and Castiel had to hide his face in his pillow to smoother his laughter, feeling actual humor and that ellusive happiness that came with it for the first time in months.

Yes, Castiel thought with a stupid grin, things were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> Have some porn for your Valentine's Day.


End file.
